89P13 (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 3'0" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = Brown, and White | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic skeletal structure, enhanced phalange and metacarpal bones, genetically augmented cerebral cortex | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bounty hunter, outlaw | Education = | Origin = Cybernetically augmented raccoon | PlaceOfBirth = Halfworld, Keystone Quadrant | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman; Chris McCoy | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Vol 1 2 | Quotation = Oh, what the hell, I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway. | Speaker = Rocket | Quote Source = 1 | HistoryText = Rocket is a raccoon or raccoon-like creature enhanced by illegal genetic experiments into a sentient and highly technically capable being. His origins were apparently quite traumatic, as he describes having been "taken apart and put back together". Rocket met the sentient plant-life Groot and became partners in bounty hunting before eventually being caught up in the events surrounding Peter Quill and the Orb and joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. The name "Rocket" appears to be a moniker he bestowed upon himself; the Nova Corps refer to him only as Subject 89P13. He is not referred to as Rocket Raccoon in the Earth-199999 Universe, and neither he nor any others (except for Quill) are aware of his connection to the Earth animal. Bounty Hunter Rocket spent most of his life as a bounty hunter, teamed up with Groot to perform miscellaneous (and typically illegal) jobs such as kidnapping and theft in search of income. He ran into frequent trouble with the law and was imprisoned on numerous occasions, but managed to escape from confinement each time. Despite being a very capable bounty hunter he was frequently taken advantage of by both his employers and competitors alike, at times reaching the verge of bankruptcy. Imprisonment His search for employment eventually brought Rocket to Xandar, where he staked out potential bounty targets in a crowded plaza. Eventually, he spotted Peter Quill - wanted for 40,000 Units by Yondu - and attempted to capture him during his fight with Gamora. The fight led to all four being arrested by the Nova Corps. The group was later taken to the Kyln to be imprisoned, though Rocket was unfazed, boasting openly of his prison-escape history while being led inside. Rocket called out Gamora for being a "genocidal maniac" and daughter of Thanos, though she claims that she was planning to betray Thanos and Ronan and sell the orb to a third party. Rocket was himself was called a raccoon by Quill, though Rocket shrugged this off by claiming he was one of a kind. Rocket and Groot quickly established themselves as hazards to the prisoners when one of them attempted to harass Quill, whom they declared was their "booty". Rocket was less concerned with Gamora's fate, and attempted to discourage Quill from intervening when Gamora was attacked by several other prisoners (including Drax the Destroyer) but Quill ignored him and successfully talked the others out of killing her. Gamora confessed afterward that the orb was priced by her buyer for 4 billion units and offered to split the profits, and Rocket agreed to formulate a plan to break the four out of the Kyln. The next day, Rocket briefed Quill, Gamora, and Groot on his plan during lunch. He requested that Gamora and Quill retrieve a prisoner's prosthetic leg and one of the guards' control devices attached to their arms in order to get into the security watchtower in the middle of the prison cellblock. Rocket then explained that the final piece for their freedom is a control panel holding a Quardrix battery, which if removed will trigger the prison's emergency lockdown. However, as he is explaining this, Groot had wandered to the control panel and ripped the battery off, having failed to hear about the consequences of doing so. As Quill and Gamora retrieve the items needed, Rocket berates Groot for causing chaos. Security drones and guards arrived and fired upon Rocket and Groot. However, Drax came to their aid and tossed Rocket one of the guards' weapons, much to the bounty hunter's pleasure. The items required for the breakout were retrieved and the group, including Drax, lock themselves within the security watchtower. When Quill presents the prosthetic leg, Rocket laughs him off, revealing that the request was a morbid joke and he didn't need it at all. Rocket then initiated his plan; he switches off the prison's artificial gravity, takes control of the security drones, and uses these drones to propel the watchtower room out of the cellblock and into the prison's docking bay. The group retrieves their effects, but Quill stays behind and orders the others to take his ship out into space while he retrieves his Walkman, much to the group's annoyance. The Orb Later, the group headed to Knowhere, a mining colony established within the severed head of a gigantic celestial being. Here, the group went to a bar, where they waited for the orb's buyer to summon them. Rocket, Drax, and Groot playfully gambled there while Gamora and Quill conversed just outside. The brief moment of friendship went south, however, when Rocket became drunk and started a fight with Drax. Intoxicated, a distraught Rocket accused Gamora and Drax of mocking him and seeing him as a "monster" and threatened to kill the others. Quill intervened before any harm was done, but the outburst (and the lack of progress towards his goal of killing Ronan) caused Drax to leave. Gamora's buyer, Taneleer Tivan, finally summoned them to his museum; Rocket and a cosmonaut dog snarled at each other as they pass. Tivan found himself interested in Groot, and asked for permission in displaying his corpse as an exhibit, while also referring to Rocket as Groot's pet (which nearly caused another outburst). After formalities are over, Tivan revealed what was inside the orb: an Infinity Stone. Tivan explained that an Infinity Stone was one of many powerful objects created by the Big Bang. So powerful that only the most powerful of beings were able to wield it, even if the burden of the power was separated among multiple people. Rocket was unimpressed by the explanation of the Stone's power and demanded that Tivan pay them. As Tivan was withdrawing the money, one of his assistants, seeing a way to end her misery under Tivan's control, grabbed the Stone. The result was a powerful explosion that disintegrated her and knocked Quill and Gamora back. Groot managed to rush Rocket outside before the explosion could harm them. Seeing the power and frightened by it, Gamora told the group that they should turn the Stone over to the Nova Corps, reasoning that such a power cannot be in any hands, especially Ronan's. Rocket objected to the decision since their prison break marked them as wanted fugitives by the Corps. Suddenly, Ronan's forces and the Ravagers (a group of outlaws that Quill was once part of before he stole the orb) appeared, with the former having been called here by a vengeful Drax. Quill, Rocket, and Gamora attempted to fought off Ronan's forces using industrial pods while Drax tried to fight Ronan and Groot stayed behind. Rocket managed to use his pod's durability to his advantage by crashing through Ronan's Necropods. Pursued by her sister Nebula and several other Necropods, Gamora attempted to flee into open space, but her pod malfunctioned due to its inability to function outside the Knowhere and was promptly destroyed by Nebula. Rocket and Quill caught up with Gamora's unconscious body. Rocket sadly informed Quill that Gamora would not survive and to go back into the Knowhere. However, Quill announced his coordinates to the Ravagers and exited his pod, placing his Kree mask on Gamora and nearly dying before being rescued by the Ravagers. Rocket returned to Knowhere, angered at Drax for allowing Gamora and Quill to be captured and Ronan to retrieve the Infinity Stone. An apologetic Drax attempted to justify his actions by claiming he was overtaken by his desire to avenge the death of his family. Rocket replies by insensitively, mocking Drax's family's death. Wanting to redeem himself, Drax offered to aid Groot and Rocket in rescuing Quill and Gamora. A frustrated Rocket angrily kicked a patch of grass in response. Soon, Rocket confronted the Ravagers in Quill's ship, the Milano, gaining their attention by harmlessly firing upon their larger ship, and, voice amplified, threatening to do greater damage. Rocket then ordered the outlaws to release Quill and Gamora while Drax aimed a Hadron Enforcer at them. The tension was resolved when Quill announced that they were fine and had temporarily resolved their conflicts with the Ravagers. Guardians of the Galaxy The group, reunited, reviewed recent events and decide that it was up to them to prevent Ronan from destroying Xandar with his Infinity Stone. Rocket was doubtful that they would succeed, especially upon hearing that Quill only had "part of a plan" for stopping Ronan. However, Rocket was convinced to aid Quill when the latter passionately declared that life was giving them a chance to do something more than they were already doing (and after all the others agree to join). With the Ravagers, the group outlined a plan to hold Ronan from destroying Xandar; they will contact the Novas and convince them to aid them, Quill and the Ravager leader Yondu will enter Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, through a breach created by Rocket and Quill, and kill Ronan upon entering his chambers. Rocket attempted to get a Ravager's cybernetic eye removed as "part of the plan", but was quickly denied by Quill. The plan went smoothly at first, but Yondu was unable to enter the Dark Aster due to damages to his ship, leaving Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Groot to fight Ronan while Rocket aided the Novas and Ravagers in preventing Necropods from attacking Xandar. Ronan used the Infinity Stone to blow a hole in the side of his own vessel and destroy the Nova Corps fleet, then easily brushed aside Quill and the others when they reached his chamber. In desperation, Rocket drove his ship into the new hole in the Dark Aster, severely damaging both his and Ronan's ships and knocking himself unconscious. The damage from both Ronan's use of the Infinity Stone and Rocket's crash causes the Dark Aster to begin falling towards the city below. Seeing what is about to happen, Groot, at the cost of his life, created a sphere of branches around his friends. Realizing what his friend was doing, a tearful Rocket begged Groot to reconsider, but failed. Rocket and the others survived, but Groot perished in the crash. A devastated Rocket managed to recover a shard of Groot's bark and laments that he used to "call him an idiot". However, Ronan also survived the crash, and as he emerged from the fallen vessel Rocket flew into a rage and charged at Ronan but was easily swatted away. As Quill distracted Ronan by singing and dancing, Rocket quickly repaired the Hadron Enforcer and blasted the Infinity Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Quill quickly grabbed the Stone. As Quill was slowly disintegrated by the Stone's power, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket linked hands to share the burden. Quill then used the power of the Stone to kill Ronan, and sealed it in a containment orb. Later, Quill relinquishes the Stone to Yondu, though in reality, he switched containers. Rocket then sat alone on a rock, clutching some of Groot's remaining twigs and sobbing bitterly over his best friend's death. Drax approached Rocket and gently pet him between the ears, comforting him. In the aftermath, the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy discover that Quill was not fully human, as his father was a member of an ancient alien species, thus giving a possible explanation to why Quill managed to take control of the Infinity Stone. Rocket had placed the piece of Groot in a pot, from which Groot was beginning to be reborn. With his and the others' criminal records erased, Rocket joined the Guardians for more adventures, though lamented that he could no longer steal. | Powers = * Raccoon Physiology: Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell, sharp eyesight, and enhanced senses. | Abilities = * Expert Marksman: Rocket is well-versed in the use of high-powered firearms, from all over the Galaxy. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by humanoids. * Technical Expertise: Rocket built complex bombs and weapons out of the scrap on Star-Lord's ship. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Rocket is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Pilot :' Rocket is an accomplished starship pilot. | Equipment = | Weapons = * Quad Blaster: Rocket normally carries a very large gun with four square-shaped barrels. It appears to be an energy weapon that shoots small electric projectiles that painfully stun their targets. * Hadron Enforcer Rocket constructs this powerful weapon on board Quill's ship. While apparently too large for Rocket to hold on his own, it fires missile-like projectiles capable of breaching the walls of large spaceships. | Notes = * Bradley Cooper provided the voice of Rocket in the film Guardians of the Galaxy, while Sean Gunn provided the motion capture. | Trivia = * Bradley Cooper stated that the way he plays Rocket is inspired by actor Joe Pesci. | Links = }}